


Think About Things

by fishandcchips



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Cryptic Conversations: with Two Aliens, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishandcchips/pseuds/fishandcchips
Summary: Doctor Sung wonders what Havve even is. He tries asking him a series of questions only to get vague answers and a whole dream Havve remembers having.
Relationships: Doctor Sung & Havve Hogan
Kudos: 11





	Think About Things

**Author's Note:**

> This fic's written a bit weird. There is dialogue but it's not written as such.
> 
> I wrote this after I woke up from a nap and I started rambling my thoughts into my notes. I personally don't have any solid hcs on what Havve is, I do like the idea that he wasn't always a robot though.
> 
> Also, the title's inspired by Think About Things by Daði Freyr.

Doctor Sung knows Havve Hogan is weird. Whatever Havve is, his existence doesn’t conform to logic. No matter how hard Sung tried, he could never track down Havve’s origins. Where he was from, _when_ he was from, he can’t even confirm whether or not he’s a living person or a robot.

He had a heart, or had he not? Sung knows he installed an 808 drum machine where Havve’s heart _should’ve_ been but that never really confirmed whether or not he was supposed to have something there. He’s tried asking Havve but Havve has no clue himself so it’s no help.

Havve also can’t talk. He telepathically communicates with Sung, that’s another thing, he can only do that with Doctor Sung. Sung wants to try to fix that up so he doesn’t have to act as Havve’s interpreter constantly but he simply can’t do anything about it until he knows what Havve is. He would rather be Havve’s translator than to accidentally kill him by an operation.

Sung and Havve hang out a lot, for the obvious reason that he can only talk to Sung but as well as Sung calms down Havve. Well, Sung can’t say for sure about that really. Havve says Sung grounds him, purely because they’ve met, Havve has started having emotions. Havve describes before getting to know anyone, he was practically a husk. He describes it as being bored but without the pain of knowing it.

Of course, Sung asks how would he know that if he was dead until Sung brought him to life. Havve says that even in death, he was still alive. 

Naturally, Sung is confused. Havve continues, saying that he was dead without really being aware of it, like being in a dream but you don’t know until you awake. You realise that everything’s different. Things are brighter, louder, it’s annoying but, like waking up, you get over it.

Sung asks Havve if he remembered anything before he ‘died’. Havve tries really hard to remember, Sung can tell because Havve overthinks and the husks of thoughts start seeping into his brain. Havve says he remembers a scene, he doesn’t know if it’s a dream, he clarifies he can’t have dreams because his brain is artificial. But Havve thinks this dream might’ve been from before he died.

Havve begins to narrate his dream, it’s in first-person view he explains. He awakes near a pond on a sunny day. The pond has red lotuses that gently drift across the water. Havve adds in that in the dream he has hair, Sung laughs and tells him to keep going. Havve says he approaches the pond because he wants to grab one of the lotuses. To get one, he has to reach very far, however, he ends up falling into the pond. Or, _through_ the pond.

Havve says that when he falls into the pond, he ends up in a black void. When he looks down, he finds that he has a lotus. It’s not as bright and pretty as the ones before but he’s happy with what he has. That’s where it ends. 

Sung asks if he knows what it means. Havve says he doesn’t, he probably should’ve researched it at least. Maybe Havve’s scared, Sung thinks.

Sung eases Havve by telling him it’s just a dream. Havve nods but he’s distracted by his thoughts. Sung pats his back, he says he’ll be back soon and he’s just going to the bathroom.

He walks in and immediately switches on his phone. He tries finding the meaning of lotuses, ponds, whatever. He finds that lotuses are symbolism for rebirth, Sung’s only a tiny bit disturbed by that. After fruitless searching, he decides to walk back to his robot friend who is still on the couch. 

Like before, he can feel Havve thinking, he can’t tell what about but it’s troubling him. Sung doesn’t know if he should bring it up or not. Sung doesn’t know if it’s good but he decides not to pry. Instead, he shows Havve a funny cat video and he sits through an agonising episode of Keeping Up with the Kardashians for Havve.

It’s always for Havve, Sung thinks as he sinks himself into his couch next to Havve.


End file.
